The moment i met you (gamKar)
by The Mirthful Messiah
Summary: When Karkat, A scholarship student, enters Skaia University he's in for a surprise. College isn't what he expected, love isn't what he expected, and most definitely Gamzee makara isn't what he expected. This is my first story please be gentle it will get a little explicit late but for now it's tame.. This is a homestuck AU and contains GamKar
1. Chapter 1

**GamKar The moment I met you**

Karkat Vantas stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he tried to calm himself for his first day at the new academy. He couldn't believe he'd been accepted into the first troll/ human academy ever established. He also couldn't believe they took someone as young as him fresh out of high school he was only 19 and he thought himself the youngest, he'd just have to wait and see. He sighed to himself and pulled away from the mirror before slipping into his uniform, the dark color suited him well and he smiled at his symbol embroidered on the blazers front pocket. "Nice touch." He said to himself. He grabbed his satchel and coffee travel mug before heading out to his car.

Karkat pulled into one of the academy's parking spots and looked it over from the outside. He wondered if it would look just as good on the inside as it did the out, he hoped so because this would be his home for the next 4 years of his college. He looked down at the clock , "6:40… I have a while." He grabbed his bag and coffee and stepped out of the car. "Time for a little exploring." Walking out into the welcoming area he passed several rows of bushes with dark blooming flowers and trees with fruits grown on Alteria. _"This is strange, I thought it was impossible to grow these here…" _He veered off the path and walked along the trees and bushes, breathing in their sweet smell. "Reminds you of home doesn't it." Karkat jumped at the sudden noise, "W-What..?" he turned toward the voice and saw a strange boy facing away from him. "Home. Alternia." He said, still facing away from him. "Yeah… I 'm surprised they could grow them here on earth. I thought it was impossible. " The stranger laughed softly and turned to him, "You must be new." Karkat nodded slowly and stared at the strangers glasses, _"Red and blue glasses? What, did this guy just come from watching a 3-d movie or something?" _ "I'm Sollux. Who are you newbie." Karkat narrowed his eyes at his tone and thought to himself, _"Fucking fuckass." _Before replying, "Karkat." Sollux held out his hand and Karkat took it slowly. Karkat felt a strange tingling go up his arm and into his mind before jerking his hand away. Sollux just laughed to himself and walked away. "Hey! What the fuck was that!?" But he just continued to walk away ignoring him. "Fuckass.." He looked down at his hand then back in Sollux's direction before readjusting his satchel and heading back along the trees to the main entrance. He sat down on the bench next to the door and leaned back against the wall. "I moved across a country to go to this school and I've already met a fuckass." He wanted to look around more but it was 7:00 and his tour would begin in 15 minutes. 15 minutes till he was put in a room with some stranger (some fucking prick no doubt) and he'd have to bring what little belongings he had in. He was getting irritated already, he hadn't even met his guide yet.

Karkat looks up at the large concave ceiling in awe as he walked into Skaia University for the first time. He'd seen pictures in magazines and pamphlets but they didn't even compare to the real thing. Everything was beautifully made, the walls were covered with tapestries embroidered with the schools emblems and painted light cream. The floors were smooth marble and the windows reached almost to the ceiling. He'd never seen anything like it, he was so awestruck he almost didn't hear when someone called his name. "Vantas. Karkat Vantas?" He shook his head to clear it and looked at the troll next to him, "Yes mam, That's me." She gave him a look that said ,'I know.' Then motioned for him to follow her as she turned and walked toward two large maple wood doors. _"Here we go.."_ he thought.

AS they passed through the large doors there was a long corridor that ended with another set of doors. "This connects the male dorms with the main building, here is where you will be staying for the rest of your school year. I am Kanaya Marium. I will be your advisor for your freshmen year." She continued to walk as she spoke never hesitating as she pushed open the doors. "There are four corridors in this room, you'll need to remember which your room is in. It's the first one on the right." She headed into the hallway and walked by several rooms then stopped. "This one is yours, B-14. Corridor B, room 14. Understand?" HE nodded slowly and she sighed. "Don't worry it may take a while to get used to, but that's why I'm here. Now, here's your schedule.: She handed him a piece of paper and explained how he needed to get it signed by all his teachers. "I'll escort you around the school to your classes later. Right now I have a meeting to attend, you should take time to get acquainted with your new living quarters." She handed him a key and left, her red skirt flowing as she walked. "Creepy.." he said under his breath as he turned to unlock his door "This is my new home. Anything is better than what I had." He closed his eyes and pushed open the door.

"Whoa." Karkat said as he looked around. Everything was neat and tidy almost like a hotel room. There was a reason they told him to bring no furniture, everything was already there. A dresser was next to the desk in the corner, a bed in the other with a night stand next to it. Even with the furniture there was a lot of room to move around, he could have 10 people in here and still have room. "This is fucking awesome. Fuck yea!" He set his satchel down on the desk and jumped onto his bed. He could get used to this kind of living, a new life. He looked around his room again and noticed a door in the right corner. "The fuck is that..?" He got up and walked slowly to the door curious to where it might go. "Hmm.." HE slowly opened the door and peeked inside then sighed. "Just a bathroom. Wait…"he opened the door fully and saw another door. Walking forward quickly he tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. "What the fuck is this?!" He yelled before walking off in frustration. He sat back down on the bed and looked out the window above the night stand. The trees were saying slightly in the wind and he could help but think of how peaceful things were going to be,

After hours of messing with his laptop and sketching he heard a light knock on the door. " , I have returned to escort you to classes." Kanaya said politely. "Fuck.." He whispered as he stood up. Smiling he opened the door, "Alright let's go." She had a stern look on her face. " , I would like to inform you that vulgar language are not taken well with some of us." Karkat blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, I'm trying to kick the habit." "I surely hope so." She replied before turning and heading down the hall, Karkat closely behind. "Everyone is in break right now, Break is at 10:00 A.M. every day ending at 10:15 A.M. lunch is at 11:40 A.M." She explained as she passed through the dorm hall to the main building then turned to him. "There are two towers, 3 floors, and 85 classrooms designated to education. The others are for recreation or private use. It will be your job to navigate these properly everyday you have class. SO remember what I show you." With that she quickly turned and led him down the left hallway , passing several doors till she stopped at the 8th one. "This is your English classroom, the first item on your schedule. Across the hall is your biology. You'll notice all standard and mandatory classes are on this floor." He felt like he was in high school again and let out an agitated breath. "I realize you've had these classes before but they are mandatory here, I even had to take them. They help understand humans better though, trust me." She smiled encouragingly then led him to the stairs that led up to the second floor. "Fortunately those are the only 2 classes you need, your other basic skill are more than satisfactory. The second floor is more for your personal interests. Your Art, Leadership and human interactions classes are on this floor." She explained pointing each one out and they passes. He counted the doors as they passed and memorized the colors so he would know how to navigate them later. But there was one door he flinched at whenever he saw it, the art rooms door. The door was a bright red and he felt himself get a little sick looking at it. _"Red… what a truly ugly color." _Kanaya looked him and explained that it was the art room and that she apologized for the appalling color of the door, it was to be repainted soon. As they moved on through the classes he realized that the floors made a circle which made him more confused especially since Kanaya was going faster as break was coming to an end. _"Probably doesn't want to be seen with me.. I don't blame her.." _"Alright, I got it." He said politely letting her move on to the third and final floor of classes. "The third floor is where the classes the university has picked out for you are held." _"university picked classes." _He realized he hadn't even looked at his schedule yet and pulled it out as they headed up the stairs. _"Basic defense, fighting tactics..?" _ the list went on like that and he didn't know what to think. HE almost ran into Kanaya as he contemplated the classes. "Hey!" she yelped. "Sorry. What are these for?" She looked at him seriously and sighed. "I have absolutely no idea but.. I wish I did. It comes in handy though, defense is important." She smiled to herself dreamily and he cleared his throat. "Right. Moving on." She stood straight and walked on through the stair doors to the hallway. After showing him the class rooms for the third floor she explained that the special skills classes was one on one and that your mentor would pick the places you would meet. She also explained the weapons class was for those wanting to be in the military but was mandatory for first year. "You'll spar in the gymnasium on some days but otherwise just practice alone. The Gym is in the west wing and the library in the east along with the observatory which rests on top." She let out a breath and turned to him. "If you need anything at all here's my number, please keep the 'tolling' to a minimum and we will get along. You can go to the public parts of the university today but no classes till next week. You're lucky you came on a Friday." She waited for him to nod before heading back down the stairs. Karkat hurried after her not wanting to run into anyone as break ended. "Where's the library exactly?" Sighing irritably she turned and pointed to the front entrance. "Through those doors take a right follow the path of trees and you'll come up to a large building." Karkat could feel her tension and gave her a light smile trying to ease her stress, it was a gift he's always had. She seemed to relax and actually smiled back before she waved and left.

Karkat stood and stared in wonder at the massive stone and marble building. _"Is everything made of marble around here, where does this money come from… oh yeah… loaded people, unlike my scholarship broke ass." _He shook his head trying to get a grip on this and pushed the doors open slowly. The large doors sung open surprisingly easy. Stepping in he was again awestruck by the sheer size of it all. Rows and rows of books everywhere, the walls were lined all the way to the ceiling with them. He slid his fingers over their spines mindful of his sharp nails. He hated when he accidentally ripped books with them it pissed him off to no end. Letting out an irritated breath he went in search of some decent reading materials. Walking till he found the poetry section he looked around, a little embarrassed of his weird tastes in literature, before walking through the isle. He was such a freak even his taste in movies was awful rom-coms 24/7. Frowning to himself he looked for a collection of Edgar Allen Poe poems, one of the few poets he could relate to. Quickly grabbing some books he went to check them out only to be stopped when he say a bright flash of red and white. _"What the fuck was that.." _ Peking through the shelf all he saw was a guys light blonde, almost white hair and a bright red hoodie. _"Red… I can't stand the color.." _ He quickly turned and headed for the counter. There girl at the counter seemed to be in deep thought when he walked up. "Excuse me miss.." The girl looked up at him and smiled lightly, her name tag said Rose Lalonde on it. "Yes sir? Check out?" He nodded and handed her the books. She scanned the books quickly and asked for his id card which he handed over. Handing it back along with his books she looked up at him and smiled again. "Have fun." She turned and walked away not liking the way she looked at him. As if she knew a secret that she wasn't about to tell him.

Laying the books on the desk in his room he checked his watch, 11:15. HE texted Kanaya realizing he forgot to ask about the door in his bathroom. "HEY, THIS IS KARKAT, I FORGOT TO ASK, WHAT'S THE DOOR IN THE BATHROOM FOR, WHERE DOES IT GO?" It didn't take long before his phone buzzed. "That Is The Door Leading To Your Roommates Dorm. I Have Not Looked Into Whom That May Be Though. You Should Find That Out After Classes I'm Sure." _"Roommate? Seriously.. what to the fuck." _ He sighed and texted back a thank you. He laid his phone on the night stand and pulled up the schools website. There was a sign in box that popped up as soon as he got there . "What the hell?" He clicked the sign up button and realized it was for students, it was like a chat room. He filled in the info needed and typed in a user name carcinoGenticist. Smiling to himself he logged in and looked around the site finding nothing of interest except a layout of the dorms with each student's name. Clicking it he looked for his room then looked at the room next to it. "Who the Fuck is that?"


	2. Chapter 2(gmazee's view point)

"Gamzee Makara." He heard someone say his name and lifted his head to see the Earth History professor leaning against his desk. "Hmm..?"He said lazily still drowsy from the nap he was just taking before the motherfucker had woke him up. "Care telling the class the answer to my question?" Gamzee stretched and yawned before answering him, "The cause of the civil war let's see motherfucker… Well the clearly avoidable war was caused by 'southern states' as you call them, breaking away from the northern ones also known as the union due to their contempt of these 'Low blooded mother fuckers' aka blacks/slaves and they didn't like their current ruler. This man Abraham Lincoln the so called great leader didn't make it about the slaves until later in the civil war though and lied saying it was the motherfucking betterment of the fucking Union that they be all up and best bros. South fail and north wins, yay for them motherfuckers." He stared the professor down and the man nodded. "Yes, lovely rendition Mr. Makara. But it answered my question.." He said with contempt. Gamzee smirked he loved pissing off these human motherfuckers, especially the ones who were so stiff. He felt his headache come back and his think pan was filled with words that made no sense. The pounding in his head just kept getting worse every noise hurt his hearing nubs, he was glad this was his last class. The Professor just kept ranting about Human history facts. _"I'm a motherfucking troll. I Don't Give A Shit!" _He thought angrily and rubbed his temples. 5 minutes he only had 5 more minutes. Gamzee could feel his rage building by the second, he seriously needed to chill. He needed to get back to his room for some of his wicked magic elixir and pie. The bussing sound freed him from this hell hole and he shot out of his seat and down the hall.

HE practically ripped the door to his room open and swung open the mini fridge. Grabbing the pan of beautiful green and burying his face in it he sighed into the cool relief he needed as he licked. Shivering slightly he finished the pie up with one final lick and threw the pan in the trash before grabbing a faygo. Gamzee sighed contently closing the or then laying back on his purple mess of a bed. The voices had quieted the mother fuck down and he honked from the high feeling he always got after eating his sopor pies. "Mother fucking miracles, that shit is mother fucking miracles." He honked up at his ceiling and smiled. Taking a swig of red faygo he closed his eyes thankful for the silence. "Hmm.." There was a loud sigh from somewhere and Gamzee's eyes shot open at the sound. "Mother fuck was that?" Standing he looked around for the source of the noise then he stared at the bathroom door. "Motherfucking no way." He walked in and narrowed his eyes at the new things sitting on the counter. He became a little angry again but the sopor wouldn't let the rage take over, _"Motherfucking good thing I can't get that pissed." _Ever since he's ex left he's refused to have anyone near his room but his moiral Terezi. Bursting into the other room with a growl he looked around for a troll or human to be angry with. He spotted something move on the bed and jerked his attention to it and a frightened face looking back at him. Not just a frightened face, the cutest motherfucking face he's ever seen in his life. He stared at him for what felt like minutes, he felt like a complete mother fucking asshole now. "Who..?" Gamzee whispered. "I.. I'm Karkat. Karkat Vantas." He sat up nervously and scooted back way from him. "Whoa motherfucker, calm down. I'm not gonna eat you or nothing." Gamzee almost laughed as Karkat screwed his face up at his remark. "Cool it bro, I'm all chill. My name's Gamzee.." He smiled lazily at the small troll and held out his hand. Standing up cautiously Karkat took his hand. He looked down at his hand and realized how much bigger he was than the troll, "_He's motherfucking adorable… Why Messiah's? Why did you have to make him all up and mother fucking adorable!" _"SO you're my roommate?" Karkat asked nervously rubbing the back of his head, snapping Gamzee out of his thoughts. Smiling Gamzee looked him over then around his room. "Better mother fucking believe it my brother. Bro you need some color all up in this place shit be boring as fuck." He laughed nervously and stepped up to Gamzee trying to steer him toward the door. "I'll consider it.. ha ha.." As he got closer Gamzee stiffened slightly then relaxed when he realized he had insulted him. _"Mother fucking idiot.." _"Um yeah.. Cool I see you're all up and chill in your little hive from home. But serious bro color. Maybe red." "Red is an ugly color." HE spat out. Gamzee laughed and looked him over. "Why is that my brother?" "It just is, and I'm not your brother." He stepped closer and narrowed his eyes at him. Gamzee noticed that he still had gray eyes, eyes that should have his blood color he was clearly passed puberty. Gamzee stepped back to regain his personal space. It felt weird having someone close to him everyone usually just shied away knowing exactly who he was usually deterred them. "Motherfucking personal space bro." "You're one to talk. You're in my room, Fuckass." "Well-" Gamzee tried to reply but Karkat slammed the door in his face and he heard the lock click into place. _"Mother fucking feisty isn't he…"__"Yes He Is…." _Gamzee stiffened as he heard the voice in his head reply. He needed more pie… usually it didn't wear off for hours. Why had it worn off so quick now. "Shut up shut up shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

Locking the door Karkat fell back onto his bed sighing. He had to admit that the guy was kind of cute despite the fact that he was obviously crazy. His white make up covered most of his face and the way he just burst into his room like he owned the place. _"Well his eyes were a beautiful purple… wait.. purple.. Oh my gog! I just called the highest of all bloods on the hemospectrum a fuckass and slammed a door in his face. I am so going to be culled.." _He yelled in frustration but the sound was muffled by his pillow. HE couldn't believe how stupid his actions were. The guy living next to him was heir to the troll throne… "I am so dead.. why couldn't he look like royalty and not a ducking clown.." He couldn't believe what just happened, couldn't believe how stupid he was, couldn't believe how sexy his roommate was. "Ugh!" he yelled into his pillow again then rolled over to pick up his laptop. "Worst first day ever."

Gamzee stared up at his ceiling after eating two more pies. He liked his roommates feistiness, more importantly he liked how he treated him, like a normal person not royalty. He had just kicked him out like a bum, kicked the next motherfucking high blood out.. and he loved it. That mixed with his cute a fuck face was…. "_Mother fuck.. I will not do this again mother fucker." _He grabbed his purple laptop off the floor and onto his stomach as he situated himself on the floor. "Let's forget that mother fucker and see what's all up and happening today." He pulled the schools website up and signed in, TerminallyCapricious. He examined his sharp yellow nails as he waited for his computer to load, the 5 new messages received during classes. Granted he only had 5: Battle tactics, defense, leadership, art, and human history. Scrolling through his messages he smiled to himself all were from Terezi except one. The last was from Tavros his ex. "uh.. Gamzee Hey. i… Um.. I miss you.." and "uh.. Vriska says hey." That's all the message read and he felt the rage push at him but the pies suppressed it so all he was left with was the sense of being empty and alone. Ever since Tavros' accident he had left him and the school along with Vriska, the one how caused the accident and break up. Gamzee wanted to rip the bitch's heart out and paint the walls with her blood. He had loved Tavros so much but that blue blooded freak just swooped in and took him, that was the last he got of Tav's attention. Standing up quickly he could feel more anger try to rise and he yelled before smashing his fist into the wall. More anger pushed up and he continued to hit the wall until he heard a voice. "Hey. Fuckass. Stop hitting the fucking wall.. Please." Gamzee turned and saw his new roommate's face poking through the bathroom door but it seem slightly different, his skin darker and horns longer. He shook his head and his face was normal again, "Yeah sorry.." He whispered. "You.. You okay?" Karkat asked. "I'm fine." He growled back. "Whatever, I'll leave." With that Karkat disappeared through the doorway. Hearing his computer ding he turned back to it, there was a message from his moiral. "H3Y MY B3ST FRIEND. 1 F3LT 4 D1STURB4NC3 1N TH3 CH1LL FORC3. WH4T'S UP?" He read the message and replied quickly, "TaVbRo MeSsAgEd Me.. Said he Was MOTHERFUCKIN sorry." He didn't even have the heart to type normal. A few seconds later it dinged again. "WH4AT? AR3 YOU S3R1OUS?! DON'T 3V3N P4Y H1M 4NY 4TTENT1ON BRO. R3M3MB3R WH4T W3 T4LK3D 4BOUT. YOU C4N DO SO MUCH B3TT3R TH4N TH4T. TOMORROW YOU 4ND M3 4R3 GONN4 CH1LL 4LL MOTH3RFUCK1N D4Y, COOL?" Sighing Gamzee felt his anger cool suddenly, even quicker than it usually did when he talked with Terezi. He shrugged to himself and replied, "YeA tHaT's MoThEr FuCkIn CoOl WiTh Me. ThAnKs ReZ, I'M cHiLl NoW. :o)." Signing off he leaned back against the head board finishing off another bottle of faygo and thinking back on the conversation they had about Tavros a few months ago. HE closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the face he saw earlier, the face that would soon come to haunt him…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I also apologize in advance for the way I write, I will be switching back and forth between Karkat and Gamzee's view, sorry. This is just a part to introduce more characters ; Alrighty, enjoy.**

After exploring more of the campus grounds Karkat found out they had an indoor Olympic sized swimming pool. He loved swimming but with the chance that someone might see his blood color he wasn't about to take a dip. His blood color kept him from doing a lot of things he liked and he hated it. He pulled his phone out to check for messages and ran into someone, "Oof!" He fell back onto his ass and looked up. "Sorry there little man." Said a blonde human reaching down to help Karkat up. "Fuck that hurt. No, it was my fault." He replied grabbing the blonde's hand careful not to scrape him with his nails. "You new? Haven't seen you before, maybe because of your height. I could look right over you shorty." Pulling his hand away after standing Karkat frown and gave him a menacing look. "I am not short." Laughing the human looked down at him through his shades. "Sure you're not. I'm just freakishly tall." "Yes you are you- " "Dave!" turning he saw another human running toward them, this one with short black hair. "Hey John. Sorry I'm late again." Letting out an agitated breath Karkat pushed passed Dave. "Whoa short stack where's my thank you?" "Why should I thank you?" Maybe because I have your phone." _Gog dammit! _ "Toss it to me." "Not until I get a thank you." He waved it playfully in front of him. HE ground his teeth and spat out a thank you. "You can do better than that." He snickered. Walking up to him he said, "Fucking thank you." "Good but you can do better. Come on, mean it." Letting out a few deep breaths he replied, "Thank you so very fucking much for knocking me over and then insulting me, now give me the phone before you lose a limb." Dave handed him the phone and laughed as the dark haired boy pulled him away. "I hate people…" He whispered to himself. Looking down at his phone he saw that he had a message from his older brother Kankri. Kankri had to be one of the people he hated most family or not he couldn't stand him. He just went on and on about triggers and how one should speak. 'Don't use that language Karkat' and 'That could be triggering to some, Karkat' is all he ever heard. "You trigger me Kankri." He blew out, shoving the phone in his pocket deciding to check the message later.

Gamzee leaned back into the head board of the bed and let his moirail paint his toes a deep purple. She kept missing and he'd honk as it tickled his feet. "How did I let a blind girl talk me into this?" "Because you love me, Hehehe ." Terezi cackled and continued to messily paint his toes. "I still think I should've painted them red. It's a delicious color." She pouted as she closed the bottle and fanned his toes, or at least tried. "No, red's not all up and chill." He lied. "Lies, what's wrong my dearest pale bro?" She asked sitting next to him on the bed. " "Nothing, I'm motherfucking fine." Laying his head in her lap she smirked. "I smell your deceit, what's wrong?" "I think.. I all up and got red feeling again.. But it's a motherfucking problem." "How is that a problem? You're moving on! Justice of love will be served! Hehehe." At that moment Gamzee's ear twitched as he heard Karkat's door open. "No reason. Don't motherfucking worry about it Rezi." Frowning she tugged on one of his messy curls. "Stop lying, you're starting to stink. I believe it's punishment time!" Pining him to the bed with her legs she began to tickle him relentlessly. He honked and jerked wildly, trying to get away from her without completely throwing her off. He roared and laughed louder as she found the sensitive spot on his sides. He almost couldn't breathe and continued to giggle wildly until Karkat came in eyes worried as he pushed open the door. _"Oh Mirthful Messiah's Why?" _ He thought as he saw Karkat's face change from worried to shock then embarrassed, his face becoming darker. He fled suddenly and Gamzee called after him, "Wait… Kar.. HONK!" Gamzee pushed Terezi off as gently as possible and stood hand outstretched slightly. "Gam..?" She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Was that your red crush?" Gamzee nodded slowly then replied after remembering she couldn't see, "Yeah, that's him. He's too motherfucking cute for his out good. I wish you could see him." He sighed sitting back on the bed next to her. "He probably thinks we're more than moirails now. I saw his face." "You want to go tell him I'm not?"She papped him on the back. "Maybe later.. I don't think I could take that right now." He hated to admit it but he was actually embarrassed of himself. Embarrassed that Karkat had seen him acting like a wriggler. "Alright. Want me to paint your fingers now? Hehehe." She cackled and reached for his hand. " Rolling his eyes he nodded. "Might as well, my toes would be all lonely them motherfuckers need company." He lied back and let his moirail soothe his irritated state of mind.

Karkat pressed his back to the door and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. His face was burning and he hoped Gamzee hadn't seen. He didn't exactly know why he'd been so surprised to see him with a girl, of course he would already have a mate sprit. "_Why wouldn't he? He's fucking sex. Gog damn Karkat, no." _ He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand trying to clear it of all thoughts. He heard a giggle from the other room and blushed again as he pictured himself in her position. "No!" Grabbing his music player he shoved the headphones in his ears and turned the music up loud. Grabbing his sketch book and throwing himself on the bed he began to draw. At first it was of the usual shrubbery and trees he did but it slowly turned into page after page of Gamzee's face. Grunting in frustration he threw it to the ground and buried his face in the sheets. Relaxing after a few minutes he drifted off into sleep.

"Don't worry Gamzee, I'll be back tomorrow. "Terezi said with a grin before walking out the door. Frowning slightly as the door shut he laid back and stared at the ceiling. It had been hours since the incident with Kar but he still worried what Karkat would think. Nervously biting at his bottom lip he contemplated over what to say to him, eyes drooping sleepily. Right as Gamzee was about to drift off he heard a painful cry. Jolting up and onto his feet he quickly surveyed the room for the source of the noise. "What in the motherfucking Mirthful—" He jumped as he heard it again this time he knew where it had come from. Rushing to the bathroom door he threw it open and burst into Karkat's room. "Karkat!?" He was thrashing on the bed, his legs kicking and jerking as if to fight of an invisible evil but his hands were perfectly still. "Karkat! Bro!" Grabbing at his legs Gamzee tried to calm him only to get kicked in the face. "Motherfuck bro. You're having a night horror. Wake up!" Gamzee grabbed the leg nearest him and pinned it to the bed then grabbed the other pinning it as well. "Wake up." Karkat continued to trash and arc off the bed. Straddling him Gamzee grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "I. Said. Wake. Up." Snapping his eyes open he looked up at him. "What…?" "Thank the mirthful Messiahs, You're motherfuckin awake." Karkat looked down then back up at Gamzee's face, "What the fuck are you doing!" he sat up quickly forcing Gamzee off and onto the floor. "Trying to wake a motherfucker up from a motherfuckin night horror! All up and screamin like a giant paw beast on the hunt!" Blushing he looked away, "No I wasn't. " "Were too you ungrateful motherfucker!" Standing Gamzee made sure to straighten his back so his full height could hover over Karkat. "I'm oh so sorry your highness but waking up with you on me just seemed a little strange." Karkat glared at him from the bed and dared him to blink first. Gamzee's rage was building already and he couldn't take it much longer, blowing out a loud breath he turned to leave. He hated how doubtful Karkat was, he wanted him to trust him. He wanted him to need his trust. He just motherfuckin wanted him period. Tear were pushing up into his eyes suddenly and he rubbed at them viciously. "Gamzee are you.." "Chill brother. I'm fine. I'll leave. You woke me from my motherfuckin nap anyway. Scream quieter next time." He stalked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He didn't know why Karkat's doubt hurt but he was tired of being hurt. He shouldn't be hurt he didn't even know the motherfucker. He grabbed a pie from the fridge not bothering to heat it before he dove in. The Slime slid down his throat and his mind quickly became hazed. He sat on the bed idly eating becoming more apathetic with each swallow. "Never, I will never be in love. Never again, Tavros…" With the mention of his name he cried, silently but violently he sobbed.

**Again I apologize for the wait and the awful view switch and writing. **


	5. Chapter 5: What's happening to me?

**Alright guys time for another sucky chapter. ; Hope you enjoy.**

A few months went by since his last nightmare and Karkat was starting to get into the swing of things. His classes were fairly easy do far and his personal training was going well too. The only bad thing about his classes was art, everyday in art he'd see Gamzee. Ever since their fight he'd been distant if he didn't just outright ignore him. Today was no different. He walked into class early and sat in his regular seat far from Gamzee. Half way through class he peeked up from his sketchpad over in Gamzee's direction, which was a big mistake. He was staring straight at Karkat, eyes a swirling deep purple as if in thought. Quickly looking back down he pretended to be interested in what he was sketching. The rest of the hour went on like that with Gamzee staring blankly at him as he pretended not to notice. Guilt gnawed at him only with something else whenever he thought about Gamzee. He didn't know what he felt exactly but he didn't exactly reject the warm feeling crawling up his body with the thought of talking to him. _"Stop that. No. That girl was his mate sprit for all you know. Just get through this period and to your room. Calm." _He told himself. The loud buzz signaled the end of the hour and he quickly rounded up his things. Rushing out of the room he almost ran into Terezi, Gamzee's mate sprit? She cackled and patted him on the head, "You smell cute. Hehehe." "What so motherfuckin funny Rezi?" Gamzee asked walking through the doorway and into the hall. Karkat stiffened at the sound of his voice, he hadn't heard it in so long he almost forgotten how deep it was and sexy. _"No!"_ Karkat pushed past Terezi and ran straight for his dorm room, not realizing he had dropped something.

Slamming the door f his room closed he sank down to the floor breathing heavily. "What's fucking wrong with me…?" His phone vibrated in his back pocket sending a strange sensation up his spine. Pulling his phone out he opened the messages from his brother. "Happy wriggling day 6rother I kn9w it's early but I will 6e 6usy this weekend with lectures. This will 6e a 6ig day… 6lah 6lah 6lah… 6ig change.." He didn't feel like reading the rest he felt his body burning like it was on fire. Pulling at his shirt he felt it already soaked in sweat. "Shower.. cold shower." Pushing up he forced himself to the bathroom, sliding his contacts from his eyes he hissed. He hated the things, he didn't need them but they covered his bright red eyes. He was sweating profusely and he could hardly take it. He quickly turned the shower on and stripped.

"Gamzee, you alright?" He shook his head to clear it and looked down at her. "Yeah I'm motherfucking chill." "That was Karkat?" "Yeah that was him…" He frowned. "You haven't mentioned him in a while, is something wrong? I thought you liked him?" A lump formed in his throat as he picked up a book from the ground and replied, "No.." "You're such a liar, what's up?" Sighing he stood back up and flipped over the book realizing it was the one Karkat had been drawing in earlier. "I just don't want to be motherfuckin hurt again, it's best I'm alone anyway. Mother fuckin king don't need nobody but his pale sis, does he?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled lazily at her tucking the book into his satchel. "I guess not. Hehe." "That's motherfucking like it. Now let's find something to do around this motherfucking place." "Actually, I have work to make up, justice isn't always so sweet. Why don't you head back to your room and leaf through the book your trying to hide. "She cackled loudly and walked down the hall then turned out of sight.

Rushing back to his room he quickly slammed the door closed and threw himself on the bed. Retrieving the book from his satchel he buried his nose in it and inhaled deeply. The scent of Karkat filled his head and he bit back a slight moan. He flipped through the first few pages of the book, they were all filled with random shrubbery and tress native to Alternia. Gamzee slide his fingers over the pictures sure he could reach in and stroke the leaves. "Motherfucking Miracles my brother…" He flipped past a few more pages and stopped when he noticed he was in here. A lot of pages were of him, his facial expressions differing from each page. Blushing he flipped past them quickly not wanting to see himself. _I don't motherfuckin look like that, do I? _ Passing a few more sketches he stopped again this time out of fear. On this page he saw the face of his Ancestor, the grand high blood himself, his merciless smile and face paint perfectly depicted on the small page. His heart beat faster and fear pumped through him the longer he stared at the page. _NO way he could've known what my ancestor looked like, only I know. Is he in my head, what kind of fucking miracles is this motherfucker trying to pull?! _ Turning to the next page his heart almost stopped. It was a face, not just any face, but the same face that had been haunting his nightmares. There was red splattered across the page and bright red eyes stared up at him, mutant eyes. He could remember every nightmare each one always ending with him watching the light leave those eyes. Slamming the book closed he threw it down to the floor and stood. Wiping his hands on his shirt he looked over at the bathroom door that led into Karkat's room. "Time for someone to get their motherfuckin explaining on." Pushing open the door he felt heat crawl up his cheeks at the sight of Karkat lying on the floor, completely naked except the towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly forgot everything and tried to make sense of what he was feeling and what was going on as bad thoughts crept into his mind. "Bro…" No Answer. "Kar..?" No Answer. "Come on man wake up!" No Answer. "Motherfuck."


	6. Chapter 6(sorry!) Flip my wicked shit

Karkat felt like he was floating in a sea of lava, his body felt hot and heavy. Last thing he remembered was crawling out of the shower after pain and slashed across his back and then he fainted? _"Where am I?" Memories of the past… "Who said that?" I did.. "Who? I don't see you." _"Karkat!" _"Who's calling me?" _"Need a motherfuckin doctor.." _"No!" _he thought but he must've whispered because they person who'd been calling him said okay and something cool was placed on his cheek. He sighed before falling back into the blackness.

Gamzee paced around Karkat's room worriedly, it had been hours and he wanted to call a doctor but Karkat had said no. "What do I do mother fucker?" When he had set him down on the bed he saw three long scars marring his back, stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip. He was at first filled with confusion, then anger, and now all he could feel was worry. He felt motherfuckin useless. He needed some more pie to calm his nerves but he'd already had four today. "Argh!" He hit the wall and looked down defeated before slumping to the floor next to the bed. "Mmf.." Gamzee's head snapped up at the sound and he looked over at Karkat. He was trying to sit up but he was in too much pain to move. "Bro..?" He froze and closed his eyes tight. "_Shit shit shit, I left my fuckin contacts in the bathroom." _"Gamzee… what the fuck are you doing in my room, I thought you weren't talking to me?" _"Got to get him the fuck out. I can't take him here… why am I so fucking hot!" _"I'm here because I had to carry your motherfuckin ass out of the motherfuckin bathroom brother." "Oh Gog.." he looked down and groaned he only had a towel around his waist. "I think I'm gonna be fuckin sick." "Whoa bro I didn't do anything, I motherfuckin swear." "No it's not that I just.. Arg.." Another wave of fire rolled into him and he rolled into a ball on the bed, head tucked into his arms. Gamzee laid his hand on Karkat's back and he yelped and his cold touch. "Sorry Bro." He quickly snatched his hand back. "No.. Gamzee.. it just surprised me.. um.." He blushed and buried his face further into his arms. Gamzee saw his chance to do something and slid onto the bed next to Karkat. Sliding off his shirt he laid down and pulled Karkat against him, pressing his chest to his back. "What the fuck Gamzee…" Moaning softly Karkat leaned back into his cold body. "Mother fuck Karbro, you're all up and on fire." "Shut the fuck up." He spat back. Gamzee blew on his neck innocently trying to cool him off and Karkat stiffened a little in his arms. "What are you doing?" "Trying to cool you off." He replied continuing to blow on his neck. "Stop it, you're not helping." Frowning Gamzee pressed his lips to his neck instead causing Karkat to gasp. "Why do you hate me.." He murmured into his neck. Karkat was hit with a sudden wave of guilt followed by another wave of pain causing him to whimper. "You motherfuckin ok bro?" "Yea I'm fine, I don't fuckin hate you, we just.. I can't be anyone's friend. Gamzee I can't really talk right arg,, now, I feel like I'm on fire and I'm going to be fucking sick." Frowning more Gamzee replied, "Chill Bro, I'll talk with you tomorrow." He started to slide off the bed but Karkat grabbed his hand, "Wait, could you… stay? You feel nice.. and Don't fucking say anything, please." Smiling he pressed himself close to Karkat and Buried his face into the side of his neck, he had waited months for this moment. Closing his eyes he drifted off, Karkat close behind.

Karkat woke up suddenly and he groaned, every muscle in his body was on fire again. Shifting his weight slightly he realized he wasn't alone and last night's events came rushing back to him, his cheeks flushing a light pink. He rolled and winced at the sensation running up his legs. Pressing close to Gamzee he sighed at how good it felt, he was so cool against his hot skin and he could stay like this forever. He rubbed his face against Gamzee's bare chest and tried to press closer before he realized he still had no clothes on, just a towel. "Fuck…" He whispered. Gamzee stirred slightly at Karkat's word then suddenly threw an arm over him pulling him into a tight embrace, snuggling him close to his chest. More heat pour into Karkat as his body was pressed flushed against him. "G-Gamzee.. Ah.." He bit his lip and squirmed only to be meet with more heat, his body reacting against his own will. His nook was becoming wet and if he wasn't careful Gamzee might see the disgustingly red genetic material just waiting to slide along his thighs. Not only that but he had left his contacts in the bathroom last night and his red eyes would most definitely give him away as the freak he was. He didn't want to lose this connection with Gamzee even if he didn't want it in the first place he didn't think he could go without it now. "Gamzee. Fuck. Wake up." He tried pushing against his chest but he might as well have been pushing against a brick wall. Gamzee grumbled slightly and pulled him closer, crushing the air from his lungs and smearing make up in his hair. "Gamzee!" With a jerk Gamzee woke up and cussed, "What the Motherfuck. Oh… hey motherfucking best friend." He smiled that lazy grin and looked down at Karkat. "You're crushing the ever loving fuck out of me." He choked out. Letting go quickly a faint purple colored his cheeks and Karkat suddenly felt a little empty without his touch. "I'm Mother fucking sorry bro, didn't mean to all up and crush you like that." "Yeah, whatever… did I say to fucking stop crushing me?" Honking loudly he pulled him close again and Karkat had to bite back a moan, he couldn't resist Gamzee right now, this was becoming a bad problem. _"What the fuck am I doing! Cuddling with the fucking next high blood who already has a fucking mate sprit no less. I'm such a freak!" _Karkat sighed and nuzzles Gamzee's neck, the heat was consuming him and he couldn't take it, he couldn't control his body anymore. Sliding a tongue along Gamzee's neck he groaned then slid his hand along his chest. "Bro?" Gamzee's asked, voice shaky. He couldn't take it, he continued to lick his neck and ran his nails down his body causing a moan to escape Gamzee's lips. "B-Bro? What the Motherfuck is.." Sliding his lips up he bit gently at his earlobe. "Are you..Motherfuck.. stop.." Karkat didn't want to stop, he slid a finger into the waist band of his pants and started to pull just as Gamzee grabbed his wrist. "Listen to what I'm all up and tryin to motherfuckin tell you." Pouting Karkat shut his eyes then tilted his head up toward Gamzee's. "I.. I can't fucking think straight." He pinned Karkat's hand to the bed and replied, "Cause you're in heat my mother fucker." _"In what….?" _"No I'm not…" "Yes you are… you're body temperature is motherfucking off the motherfucking charts, you're hands got a motherfucking think pan of their own, and you are in for some motherfucking serious down time my brother." Karkat suddenly remembered Kankri's text he'd read before taking his shower, "Y9u'll 6e g9ing thr9ugh l9t's 9f changes s99n. All I can advise y9u t9 d9 little 6r9ther is 6race y9urself f9r seri9us pain and try t9 pull thr9ugh 9n y9ur 9wn remember that n9 9ne can kn9w and that y9u will be getting y9ur 6urden 9f 6l99d s99n. Very s99n call if y9u need me 6ut n9w I have a speech t9 give." _"Shit! This is what he fucking meant! This is what I have to go through!? And with this fucking sexy ass clown worshipping son of a hoof beast in my room, my bed… in.. in.. gog damn stop it!"_ He was debating on whether to kick the clown out or just jump is high blooded bones. "Shit.." "Chill bro… every troll's got to go through it, motherfucking go through it every motherfucking month my brother." He squirmed again and moaned, "Gamzee." "Stop moving brother, You'll only make it worse." _"make it stop make it stop make it fucking stop gog please!" _he shrieked internally. "How do I make.. fuck.. it stop." He cried softly, his thighs becoming wet. Blushing a dark purple Gamzee looked down at him, "Well… there's one way I can all up and help you out." Karkat kept his eyes closed tight and leaned his head back, he was about to explode he could feel it building inside him. The heat was becoming un bearable. "Please.. Fuck.." He breathed out desperately. _"How am I supposed to fucking get through this on my own Kankri, you ASS HOLE!" _"Are you sure…?" Gamzee asked softly as he leaned down toward his lips. "Yes." He replied, his voice a small gasp which would've made him disgusted with himself if he weren't in so much pain.

Gamzee leaned down and brushed his lips over Karkat's before taking his mouth all together. He'd waited so long for just a kiss and now he was getting to much more, he wasn't sure how to handle it. He took it slow at first just gently kisses on his lips then a slight stroke of his tongue led to Karkat's hunger rising. He attacked his mouth, sliding his tongue along Karkat's as he pulled at Gamzee's hair. Karkat leaned his head back to moan as Gamzee dug his nails into the smaller trolls thighs allowing him to latch his mouth onto the sweet spot between shoulder and neck. "Fuck…" Giving a small rumbled of satisfaction he bit into his shoulder gently and was rewarded with another moan. "Motherfuck Karkat." He was on sexy overload and wasn't sure he could take going slow any longer. Sliding down his body he trailed his tongue over Karkat's nipples, laughing quietly when he jerked and moaned. _"Mother fucker is to sexy for his own motherfuckin good. I could do this every motherfucking day.. I want to.. fuck what I came to this mother fucking school for. This cute little troll.. this mother fucker right here is all I want. Mission or not I will have what I motherfuckin want." _Sliding down to his stomach he nipped gently at his flesh. "Gamzee..!" Looking up to make sure he hadn't hurt him he saw Karkat had his eyes closed tightly again. _"This isn't gonna motherfuckin fly my little brother, watch me." _"Open your eyes Karbro." Biting his lip Karkat shook his head, "No.." Frowning Gamzee slid off the bed reluctantly. "Then I Guess I'll go." "No. Argh, fuck." Karkat cussed irritated. "No, what?" Gamzee grinned he knew Karkat wouldn't let him leave, he needed him as much as Gamzee needed him. Catching his breath from all the panting he had done Karkat sat up but kept his head down. "There's something you have to promise first." He looked at the smaller troll perplexedly, "Okay my motherfucker…" "Don't kill me. You must give me your word." He laughed loudly until he realized he was being completely serious. "I could never kill you Karbro." _"Too motherfuckin late for that.. had to fall for someone again didn't you." _"I want your word." High blood promise, the one thing he could never break unless he was ready to face the death penalty. He thought it was the weirdest tradition but he had honored it all his life. "Okay brother I swear of the color of my blood and by a punishment of death I will not kill you." Cold chills prickled his skin and he shivered nervously. "Okay brother I gave my motherfuckin word. Keep your end of the deal." Gripping the sheets tight he pulled them around his body before standing and lifting his head. Two bright red eyes stared at him, fearful and hot. Gamzee couldn't breathe in that moment he wished he'd never seen them. Everything turned a dark purple and he couldn't control his action. Rushing forward he gripped Karkat by the neck and slammed him against the wall, lifting him a few feet off the ground. _"Stop! What am I doing! Stop You stupid motherfucking body!" _Gamzee fought for control inside his own body but he couldn't do anything. _"__**You're doing what you're blood commands you to do. Kill this mutant and free the world of his offensive life. Cull him! Cull HIM!" **_"G-Gamzee.." He choked out, the hand holding the sheet over his body was slipping and Gamzee saw more scars. "NO! No NO no!" Dropping Karkat to the floor he fled into the farthest corner and slumped to the floor. "I can't.. control.." Digging his nails into the hard wood floor he looked back up at Karkat who was coughing and rubbing his neck. The one thing he came to this school for was to learn how to be a leader and how to hunt down the mutants in secret. This was a command from the last Grand high blood, that all his descendants carry on the hunt even if it became outdated they were always to hunt the 'insults of troll kind'. But here he was, he didn't have to look because he was here in front of him. There was two problems though. One, he gave his solemn word and two, he had fallen in love with him. Pain racked his think pan and he growled. The purple clouding his vision was getting worse, he needed pie and he needed it now. He felt his muscles contract and his teeth hurt. Looking over at Karkat he saw him flinch a little but he never broke eye contact. "Gamzee…" He started to crawl forward. "Stay the mother fuck away from me you mutant!" _"No Karkat I didn't motherfucking mean that!" _Closing his eyes he slammed his head into the floor trying to get whatever it was controlling him out. Suddenly a cool calm spread over him and he struggled to sit up. Karkat had made his way over to him sitting directly in front of him bright eyes glowing in the dim room. "What are you doing…" Gamzee panted. "I.. I don't know." The voices in his head were receding and he collapsed into Karkat's lap. "Maybe you should go…" He whispered. Gamzee stiffened, "But I.. I didn't motherfucking… You just caught me off my motherfuckin guard is all." He sat up straight and gripped Karkat by the shoulders, he had waited months to even be this close to him and he wasn't about to lose it. "I won't tell motherfucking nobody." "I'm not so sure about that. " He sighed. Leaning forward he kissed him hard on the mouth. "I won't tell any mother fuckin one. I will motherfucking show you how much you can trust me and if I can't motherfucking convince you I'll leave you alone. Forever." Tilting his chin up so he looked him in the eyes Gamzee searched desperately for hope. "Alright, but I swear to fucking gog if you freak out on me again or tell anyone…" "I won't!" He kissed him again before he pushed him away. "Fuckin stop that. You have one fucking week Makara. One." With that he stood and went to the bathroom leaving Gamzee alone in Karkat's room. _"One week… Mirthful Messiah's that's a mother fuckin short time… Do it for him, you just had to be flushed for the troll didn't you. The one motherfucking troll you can't have. But no one else can motherfucking have him. He's mine." _"One week." He whispered standing up and looking over at the bed. He smiled at the genetic fluid on the sheets, _"Looks like my motherfucking best friend liked it… no matter how hard he tries, he will be mine." _

_**Sorry for the late update but you guys requested longer chapters and I hope this is sufficient for you guys. And I think the ending of this chapter sucks so yeah feel free to call me stupid. BYYYYEEEEE Write more later!**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Jealous clown

After just a few short days Gamzee had convinced Karkat to sit with him through 3 of his classes causing many to give him a weird look. "Don't motherfucking acknowledge them brother, they're just motherfucking confused is all. They still think I'm with Tavros." Karkat's heart clenched whenever Gamzee whispered that name, he didn't know whether it was from jealousy or embarrassment. "Whatever." He mumbled looking down as his sketchbook. Despite the awkward stares his school life had gotten better now that Gamzee talked to him. He felt like a part of his life he didn't even know existed had been filled. There were 4 days left in the week and Makara had already managed to gain most of his trust which unsettled him slightly, no one had ever been so close to him before except his brother Kankri. _"Gog damn it all." _"You okay bro?" lifting his head slightly he met Gamzee's purple gaze with his gray one. "Yeah, why?" "Well you're about to all up and murder your pencil." "oh.." letting it go he dropped his hand into his lap and looked up at the front of the classroom. The white board was covered in lecture notes about perspectives and what they were supposed to be doing for their assignments. "You sure Karbro..?" Gamzee slid his hand over his and looked worriedly down at him. "Yeah." Blushing he sunk down into his hoodie to hide his cheeks. "Want to go back to the room." He squeezed his had gently. "No, I'm fucking fine. Stop that you're getting paint on me." He whispered harshly pulling his hand away. "Sorry." He smiled and pulled his hand back as he began painting again. "What are you even doing anyway, stupid clown." "You'll see bro." His smile widened. "Let me fuckin' see." Karkat slid closer to him and tried to peek over his shoulder. "No way my brother." He pushed him back into his seat which caused Karkat to give a grunt and pout. "Don't pout… you know I could motherfucking take that pout right off that motherfuckin cute face don't you." He leaned forward so their face was only an inch apart. "W-what." Karkat's face flushed and he was glad he was facing away from everyone. "You know what I motherfucking mean." His heart was thumping wildly in his chest and he was sure his cheeks were red. "No. Are you joking? You are such a sick fucked up clown." He turned his face away and slid the hoodie up over his cheeks again. Gamzee laughed and pulled away going back to his work whispering, "Maybe later."

The bell rang in Karkat's last class of the day and he quickly collected his things hoping to get back to the room before Gamzee. "Hey little man." He looked up in the direction of the voice. "Hey Shorty where you so excited to go?" "What the fuck do you want Strider?" The blonde laughed and leaned on the wall next to Karkat. "Nothing. Just here for your daily dose of day fucking." Letting out a frustrated breath he picked his satchel up from the floor and slung the strap over his shoulder. "Well thanks for the daily dose you can fucking leave now." "Whoa there shorty, I promised my boyfriend I'd be nice. He noticed you and Makara have a thing and wanted to do this weird double date thing. " Karkat glared up at him at the mention of Gamzee and him. "No. Fuck no." Turning quickly he headed toward the door only to be stopped by Dave grabbing his satchel. "Come on dude." "I said no. Leave me the fuck alone." He pulled against his grip and glared up at him. Dave slid his grip to Karkat's shoulder and added. "Seriously-" "Karbro?" Looking over his shoulder Karkat saw Gamzee with worried look on his face. "Hey Gamzee …" He looked back to Strider and cursed inwardly, _"This looks bad…" _ Gamzee frowned which looked strange with the painted smile on his face. "What's going on bro…" "Nothing Gamzee. I was just leaving when this insufferable prick got in my way." Karkat tried to explain the best that he could in the shortest amount of words. He knew what had happened with the last relationship Gamzee was in and with the current situation it wasn't too far from looking like it. He stepped closer and tugged Karkat close to him while pushing Dave's hand away. "Let's motherfucking go then." He wrapped an arm around Karkat's waist and pulled him away, heading toward the dorms. "Stop it. I'm not a child… you don't have to escort me anywhere. " He tried pushing away from him but it only made Gamzee's grip tighten. "Just shut up for now Karbro." Was all Gamzee said as he continued to tug Karkat by the waist into the dorms.

Gamzee was seeing purple as he practically stormed down the hallway with Karkat. _"Motherfucker is mine. I am not going to lose him like the last one." _He threw open the door to his room and pushed Karkat inside before stepping in and slamming the door closed. "What the fuck Gamzee." Karkat grunted from the floor. Gamzee walked over to where Karkat sat on the floor and looked down at him. "What the mother fuck were you doing with Strider." "I told you already. Fuck Gamzee, what's your problem?" Gamzee narrowed his eyes at the small troll and thought about how easy it would be to take him right there. Letting out a deep breath he stared down at his little mutant, "I can't lose you like Tavros." He muttered. "Why do you say his name like that." Karkat growled at him pushing himself off the floor. "Like motherfucking what?" "Like he's some precious object he left why is he so precious?! If he's so fucking wonderful why do you even need me." Karkat threw his hands up in the air as he spoke. Gamzee's vision flared purple again and he stepped into Karkat's personal space so that they were almost touching, towering over him. "He was motherfucking precious to me! H was my motherfucking everything I'm sorry if this motherfucking clown has some feelings. And I don't know why I motherfucking need you. I. Just. Do." With his last words he leaned down and took possession of Karkat's mouth, pushing him back into the wall. He felt him stiffen against him and squirm which only caused his rage to grow. He gripped each of Karkat's hands in his and pinned them to the wall as he attacked his bottom lip with his teeth . A soft whimper escaped from Karkat fueling Gamzee's hunger, he nipped his lip drawing the beautiful red blood. "G-Gamzee.. Fuck Stop." Licking the blood from his lip he trailed his lips to Karkat's ear, "You motherfucking sure about that…?" He slid his tongue along ear teasingly and pressed his hips into him. "Fuck.. no.." "No what..?" Gamzee taunted. "Just don't fucking stop you stupid ass clown."

_**Sorry for the late update and short chapter guys been busy with cons and homework. I promise to try harder at writing more and the next chapter won't suck like this one. **_


End file.
